Tokyo Mew Mew SYOC
by demonbutterfly44
Summary: New mews are being created to go off to Paradise (aliens planet) to show aliens humans are not as bad as they seem. SYOC I need 16 more mews and 23/25 more aliens
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo Mew Mew SYOC- This worked for my Teen Titans story so hopefully it will work for TMM as well.

The idea I have for this story is 20 new mews are created and go to Paradise (the alien's planet) to show them humans are not bad people and are actually nice. Some of the Aliens are still upset with humans because they killed someone they saw as a god and for the way they treated there old home. Some of the Alien's also blame humans for most of there people's death. Tart and two generals (oc's) will be coming to earth to talk to the old mews, Ryou, and Keiichiro. Ryou agrees to make more mews and Keiichiro agrees to make more weapons and outfits. Once all the new mews agree they will head off to Paradise.

There is more to the story line but I'm still working on fine details and more of the information will be explained in chapter one.

And I am trying to come up with an alien number and letter system so I'm open to ideas if you have any. Same goes for food. I have an idea for pets which are like earth animals but with an elemental twist (fire, water, earth, air) For my alien oc I said his favorite pet was a petal tiger which looks like a tiger but is made completely out of flower petals.

20 mews and 24/26 aliens (hopefully I'm not over doing it)

Here is the oc forms and my two OC's after I have a mew and a alien.

Mew oc form: (guys can be mews to but will only be accepting a few male mews)

Name: (first and last please have the first name fruit/food related in Japanese.)

Mew name: (Mew and English translation of their fruit/food. You can abbreviate ex. Mew ice-cream can be Mew ice or Mew cream.)

Mew colors: (2/3)

Age:

Red data DNA: (Endangered species please)

Male or Female:

History:

Family:

Hopes:

Dreams:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorites: Food, color, number, pet, music, movie, ect.

Fears:

Hair: (both human and mew put mew info in these - " " marks please.)

Eye: (both human and mew put mew info in these - " " marks please.)

Body: (both human and mew put mew info in these - " " marks please. Body is just animal parts like cat ears, tails, and wings)

Skin tone:

Everyday outfit:

Sleep wear:

Mew outfit: (all mews will have collars, the puffy detached sleeves, garters, and need to reveal their mew mark.)

Mew mark: (make sure it is symmetrical)

Weapon: (name and how it looks don't forget to add the candy heart thing)

Upgrade: (2 please (something like the wing rod thing that Ichigo attaches to her StrawBell Bell and something similar to the StrawBell Bell Version up) please tell me the name, what it looks like and how it powers up their attack And the attack name doesn't change)

Attack: (name of attack, Ribbon fruit/food {you fill blank}, what attack looks like and does)

Robot: (similar to Masha but try and be unique with there design)

Leader: (this is if you want to be a leader there will be four groups of five each group will have one leader. Put yes no or you're okay with either. I will be choosing the leaders and the teams)

Personality:

How they react to Pudding, Tart, Pai, and Kish:

How they will react to other oc's: (I know you don't know there personalities but at least give it a shot)

Relationship: (what they are looking for in a guy/girl both romantically and friendship)

Sexual Orientation:

Where do they live: (please have them be from japan)

How do they react when they find out they are a mew:

Anything else: (did I forget something?)

Alien OC Form: (Maily males but a few females will be accepted)

Name: (first and last please have the first name fruit/food related in Japanese.)

Male or Female:

Age:

History:

Family:

Hopes:

Dreams:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorites: Food, color, number, pet, music, movie, ect. (keep in mind they are aliens they have different food, pets, music, and other things that we don't have. Be creative)

Fears:

Hair:

Eye:

Body:

Skin tone:

Everyday outfit: (don't forget the ribbons. The two in the back and other ones to decorate there body Kish, Pai, and Tart had them on there arms and legs.)

Sleep wear:

Weapon: (name and how it looks)

Attack:

Powers: (NOT INCLUDING TELOPORTATION FLYING! By powers I mean like Tart's plant abilities neither Kisshu or Pai can do that or have anyother power besides typical alien stuff.)

Personality:

Leader: (this is if you want to be a leader there will be four groups of Six each group will have one leader. Put yes no or you're okay with either. I will be choosing the leaders and the teams)

How they react to Pudding, Tart, Pai, and Kish:

Are they part of the Resistance:

How do they feel about the mews:

How they will react to other oc's: (I know you don't know there personalities but at least give it a shot)

Relationship: (what they are looking for in a guy/girl both romantically and friendship)

Sexual orientation: (strait, gay, lesbian, or bi?)

Anything else: (did I forget something?)

MY OC FORMS:

Name: Rozu Ringoyuyake

Mew name: Mew Rose (her fruit is the Malay Rose Apple malay is short for Malaysia and apple is ringo which is already taken by a Mew which is why im going with rose. If you have a problem with this PM me about it.)

Mew colors: (2/3) Dark red and pale green

Age: 14

Red data DNA: scarlet-breasted flowerpecker

Male or Female: female

History: Has lived a simple life in Soka Japan with a mother father and two younger sisters. she is a AB student in school, a member of the flower arrangement club. She helps her parents out by cooking dinner after she gets home from school and helps her younger sisters with their home work. She has a few enemies at school because she likes to make jokes and be some what rude to people who disrespect her, her friends or other students.

Family: Mom, Dad, and two younger sisters named Nanami and Ayano.

Hopes: To become a great mew and to help the aliens of paradise understand humans better

Dreams: to own a florist shop either on earth or paradise

Likes: flowers, food, helping ones she loves, cooking, relaxing

Dislikes: rude disrespectful people, reading, storms, flying

Favorites: Food, color, number, pet, music, movie, ect.- Food- pasta Color- Blue Number- 7 Pet- bunny Music- pop Movie- Frozen

Fears: storms, loud noises, horses

Hair: long black hair that is normally pulled up into a bun that has curls flowing down on the right side. "style is the same but the color changers from black to dark red"

Eye: Brown "Red"

Body: Skinny, average height, long fingers. "Pale tan/green wings and tail feathers"

Skin tone: somewhat pale

Everyday outfit: Dark blue and white striped top with short sleeves and V- neck line, a white pleated skirt that reaches mid thigh, black tights and white high heels

Sleep wear: a light blue frilly dress with black heart patterned lace decorating it she leaves her hair down when sleeping

Mew outfit: Dark red puffy arm cuffs, collar, garter with pale green trim. A dark red sleeveless dress with a upside down triangle skirt with a split on both sides that shows her garter on her left leg and pale green trim. Simple dark red heels for shoes.

Mew mark: a star with a feather hanging off the bottom located at the base of her neck but low enough so her collar wont cover it

Weapon: Rose Wand. A dark red rod with a gold heart candy symbol bellow a apple sitting atop a few white feathers

Upgrade: !st: Black Rose- a small black ball that blooms into a flower when activated it replaces the feathers under the apple. It makes her petrifying attack stronger. 2nd: Rose Star Wings- 4 white circles with stars on them decorate the rod and black wings are attached to the apple. She is now able to purify chimera animals.

Attack: Ribbon Rose Aura. A dark red and white attack that surrounds the enemy with light that petrifies them.

Robot: A Barbie doll like robot with long dark red hair and pale blue eyes. She wears a black sleeveless dress that ends at her knees with a couple of dark red frills under it poofing it out a bit. She also has tan/green wings and tail feathers. Named Rouge

Leader: No

Personality: Rozu is a spunky, cheerful, optimistic, and humorous. Very cocky and likes to make jokes, not very serious but is very kindhearted towards people she trust she also has a bit of a temper and holds grudges. She also has a big appetite.

How they react to Pudding, Tart, Pai, and Kish: She likes pudding because she knows what it's like to look after younger brothers and sisters. She likes Tart because she thinks he's funny but they would probably tick each other off a bit because they both joke around to much. She doesn't really like Pai because he's strict, smart and doesn't know how to relax. She also likes Kish because just like with Tart they can joke around unless he's working and being serious.

How they will react to other oc's: She will try and be nice and humorous towards them until they give her a reason not to.

Relationship: A guy who she can joke, relax, and have a good time with. And even though she won't admit it she want them to be able to make her act serious and to help her learn how to forgive people.

Where do they live: Soka Japan

How do they react when they find out they are a mew: Shocked and tries to refuse but Pudding talks her into it

Sexual orientation: strait

Anything else: DB44 oc her call out phrase is Mew Mew Rose Apple Metamorphosis

Alien OC Form:

Name: Ogonori Desuhana

Male or Female: Male

Age: 16

History: Before Kish, Pai, and Tart could return to Paradise with the mew aqua Ogonori, his mom, dad, and younger sister all where very sick just like most of the planet. His parents passed away before Pai and Tart left to help Kish. And just a few days before they returned his sister passed away as well. He was taken in by his mother's sister because he was so young. He blames humans for the lost of his mom, dad, and sister so he doesn't really trust or like the mews. Now that their planet is thriving and now being old enough he has joined the army he is skilled in martial arts and can use a gun very well. He still lives with his aunt and helps her out whenever he can.

Family: A deceased mother, father, and sister. A aunt and her boyfriend

Hopes: to get revenge on humans, become a general, to master his water abilities

Dreams: to be a great defender of Paradise

Likes: water, guns, fighting, outdoors, family

Dislikes: humans, mews, being still, cold

Favorites: Food, color, number, pet, music, movie, ect.- Food- Frutca (looks like a mango but taste like chocolate) Color- gold Number- 28 Pet- Petal Tiger music- Misery Movie- Military

Fears: losing those important to him, Snakes like creatures, sick people

Hair: long white hair his bangs are pulled into two braids one resting in front each of his ears held together by purple ribbons. His braids reach his shoulders and his hair is a few inches longer

Eye: bright yellow animalistic eyes

Body: tall and a well toned body

Skin tone: pale tan

Everyday outfit: purple gray ribbons decorate his wrist and knees. A lose purple vest a tight fitting black t-shirt that shows his stomach black loss shorts with a purple belt.

Sleep wear: he sleeps in some dark gray shorts and un braids his hair

Weapon: Golden sunshine. A couple of gold guns that look like futuristic pistols

Attack: water attacks and bullets made of light

Powers: Can manipulate water but needs to be near a water source

Personality: He is strict on himself and very distant he comes off as rude and cold hearted but this is due to the loss of his family. Once you gain his trust he is very friendly and will do anything he can to help you and he loves a good joke.

Leader: fine either way

How they react to Pudding, Tart, Pai, and Kish: He respects Tart, Pai, and Kish. He listens to them and follows their orders. He doesn't really like the fact they like the mews and for the truce they made with the humans. He doesn't really like pudding but shows her some respect because Pai, Kish, and Tart respect her.

How they will react to other oc's: he treats his fellow team mates with respect but a few he dislikes. He doesn't trust any of the mews and always keeps an eye on them when he is in their presence.

Are they part of the Resistance: yes

How do they feel about the mews: doesn't trust them

Relationship: someone who understands what it's like to lose practically everything, And someone who can help melt his cold heart

Sexual orientation: strait

Anything else: DB44 oc


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there so time to update... I will be updating once a week to let y'all know about the OC status. Right now I have 4 Mews and one Alien. I will give you a small over view of each character so there won't be any repeats. Another thing I don't want to repeat is the attack names. Every mew attack ends with something different I don't won't any of the words to repeat themselves so...

Check

Echo

Rush

Inferno

Pure

Aura

Shock

Bubbles

Beat

Are off limits. Ring however is still available. This is because when Pudding yells her attack 'Ribbon Pudding-Ring Inferno' she is saying her weapon's name instead of her own.

Mew Mews:

1st-Suikami Nashi, Mew Pear, Leatherback Turtle, Nashi is very polite and does usually never insult anyone. When she does, however, she does it in a way, so that it depends on how the reciver reacts if it's insulting. She usually doesn't hold grudges, but she tends to do so, if someone has made her mad several times in a short amount of time. She is also very calm, and serious. She does also have a tendency to get over-protective, Pear Rhapsody, Ribbon Pear Bubble. **By: Sweetangel823**

2nd- Mikan Amari, Mew Orange, Red Panda, Wise, funny, hardworking, easily bored, caring, loves but suspects everyone unless given a reason not to, can be rude when angry, can't refuse a challenge, competitive, Amber Blade, Ribbon Orange Shock. **By: Purple255225**

3rd- Rozu Ringoyuyake, Mew Rose, scarlet-breasted flowerpecker, Rozu is a spunky, cheerful, optimistic, and humorous. Very cocky and likes to make jokes, not very serious but is very kindhearted towards people she trust she also has a bit of a temper and holds grudges. She also has a big appetite, Rose Wand, Ribbon Rose Aura. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

4th- Mikan Kimura, Mew Tangerine, Usambara garter snake, cheerful wherever she goes, but is shy, she is is a bit materialistic and takes her job seriously, she doesn't really think her actions through, causing other problems, Tangerine Snare Drum, Ribbon Tangerine Beat. **By: Onyx Gem**

(As you can see I have two Mikan's. Mikan can mean Mandarin (as in mandarin oranges) and Tangerine. I asked Onyx Gem to come up with a nick name for her OC and she said she would look into it and get back to me this is so we don't confuse the two. And I will make sure the two are on separate teams.)

Aliens:

1st: Ogonori Desuhana, Golden sunshine, Can manipulate water, He is strict on himself and very distant he comes off as rude and cold hearted but this is due to the loss of his family. Once you gain his trust he is very friendly and will do anything he can to help you and he loves a good joke, Resistance member. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

Right now Ogonori is my only Alien please don't forget that I need Aliens as much as I need Mews. Please send in some Aliens.

AnimeGirl47 thanks for saying you want to submit OC's just leave them in a review and I will look over them.

Have a nice week everyone!


End file.
